Leon Sikowsky
in 2558, in the location known as " ".'' |spartantag= |homeworld= ( , ) |birth=May 14, 2532 |death= |gender=Male |height=6 feet, 4 inches |hair=Brown |eyes=Hazel |cyber= |affiliation= , (formerly), , , Fireteam Valiant |rank= (UNSC Army) (Spartan) |specialty=Fireteam leader |battles=* ** ** * ** ** ** |status=Active as of 2558 |class= }} Senior Chief Petty Officer (formerly Corporal) Leon Sikowsky was a UNSC Army trooper who fought in the final year of the . After the war's conclusion, Sikowsky was selected to become a SPARTAN-IV supersoldier, and was transferred to a new branch of the UNSC military known simply as "Spartan". Sikowsky was placed in command of Fireteam Valiant shortly after. Sikowsky was known to have been stationed aboard the [[UNSC Infinity (Demons of Hope)|UNSC Infinity]]. Biography Early Life From his birth, Leon was strange. He sometimes disliked being held as an Infant. As a toddler, he would not play with his toys when others were around, and he preferred to organize his toys rather than to truly play with them as well. In school, he associated little with other children, and performed badly in his academics despite showing exceptional intelligence for his age. Concerned, Leon's school had him tested for Asperger Syndrome, a form of high-functioning autism, and the results were positive. After his diagnosis, Leon was placed in a special education program, which gave him access to adaptions in his academics, and also taught him how to better socialize with children his age. Thanks to the help of this program, Leon was able to do well in school and make plenty of friends. However, there was still one thing that Leon was never able to do: find a girlfriend. Despite being relatively fit and handsome, Leon's shy, aloof demeanor, fear of rejection, and strange behavior kept him from being very popular with girls. Leon often longed for romance, and his inability to find it would at times make him very depressed. After graduating from high school, Leon decided to join the UNSC Army with his good friend Jacob Steinworth, whom was determined to help keep the looming threat from reaching . Military Service Human-Covenant War Fall of Reach = = After about one uneventful year following the completion of Leon's training, the Covenant finally arrived on Reach. an enormous Covenant invasion force secretly massing in , and Leon and Jacob found themselves being deployed as part of a massive offensive aimed at dismantling the Covenant invasion before it even began. Early in the battle, Leon's broke off from the main assault force to aid in the destruction of several Covenant that were preventing the from providing vital air support. Leon's platoon was deployed at a Covenant-occupied mining facility between the AA guns, and attempted to clear the building to allow ground forces to pass through it. However, the platoon quickly sustained heavy casualties, and were forced to evacuate the premises of the facility via . After dropping off their wounded at base camp, the remainder of Leon's platoon was redeployed to secure the ruins of one of the anti-aircraft guns, which had been destroyed by . However, after the destroyed and revealed in geosynchronous orbit above Ütközet, the UNSC began to hastily withdraw their forces from the region. Leon and Jacob were sent to their hometown of New Alexandria, which, being a major population center, would be a prime target for the Covenant invaders. = = Sure enough, New Alexandria fell under attack by four soon after the supercarrier over Ütközet was and arrived in orbit. The Corvettes began to deploy throughout the city, who quickly took control of key locations and making civilian evacuation difficult. A few days into the battle, on August 20, multiple higher-ranking members of Sikowsky's platoon were killed by the Brutes as they attempted to aid in the evacuation of civilians from the . Despite not being the highest ranking member of the platoon who remained alive, Sikowsky ignored the chain of command took charge of the unit, acting quickly and decisively to prevent further casualties and keep his platoon in the fight. Jacob grew irritated with Leon's leadership however, feeling that Leon was trying to overshadow him. This tension came to a head shortly after midnight on the morning of August 22, when Steinworth finally confronted Leon over his concerns. Unfortunately, Jacob's situational awareness faltered during the heated argument that followed, resulting in him being fatally shot when he accidentally walked out into the line of sight of a that the troopers had been attempting not to draw the attention of. The Jackal's shot alerted a group of Brutes, including a , to the presence of Leon and his unit. Leon and his comrades were able to kill a couple of the Brutes, but ultimately took heavy casualties at the hands of the Chieftain. They attempted to use to bring down a building on top of the Brutes, but the plan backfired and the structure came down on not only the Brutes but Leon and the remainder of his platoon as well. Leon regained consciousness to find himself trapped beneath rubble. While luckily he was not injured beyond a few minor cuts and bruises, he found himself unable to dig his way out. Leon was forced to wait, either until he died there, or until someone, friend or foe, found him and dug him out. Hours passed, and Leon was eventually rescued by an enormous figure in yellow , whom identified himself as SPARTAN-132. Only a handful of his comrades remained alive, but after explaining what had happened, the , while disappointed that Leon chose to have an argument on the battlefield, commended Leon for his decision to bring down the building, as although the plan backfired, the Chieftain would've likely slaughtered every last one of them otherwise. = = First Battle of Earth Post-War Becoming a SPARTAN Early Service Aboard the UNSC Infinity Human-Promethean War First Battle of Requiem Second Battle of Earth Second Battle of Requiem Career Service Vitae |} Personality & Traits Gallery Halo4 5 Regicide.jpg|Sikowsky an opposing SPARTAN-IV in a simulation. Sikowsky's MA5D.jpg|Sikowsky's MA5D assault rifle. Leon WG.jpg|Leon eliminates another SPARTAN-IV in a War Games simulation. List of Appearances *''Halo: Terra Ignis'' **''Just Different'' *''Halo: Ad Infinitum'' **''Network Updates'' Category:Characters Category:Demons of Hope Category:DoH SPARTANs Category:SPARTAN-IV Category:Males